


A Tinkerer's Tale: After Dark

by thievinghippo



Series: Sonya Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M or E rated stories, prompt fics and drabbles involving Sonya Shepard and Garrus Vakarian.  The stories will all fit in the same continuity as the T rated 'A Tinkerer's Tale.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I didn't want to bump the rating of my original 'A Tinkerer's Tale' up to E, so I decided to make a companion version. Yeah, so expect lots of smutty drabbles here. Good times.

There was no polite way to put this. Garrus needed to get himself off. And soon. His blood was on fire, adrenaline coursing through his veins. But those were the consequences of barely escaping an exploding volcano. Therum certainly was a new experience. 

He cracked his neck, trying to figure out where to go. All he needed was a couple of minutes. The bathroom was out. Anyone could walk in there, and Garrus was not about to lock the door. The crew sleeping quarters wouldn't work. From what he researched, humans wouldn't appreciate someone masturbating in a shared space. Turians could care less. Long as you were quiet, you were free to do whatever you wanted in your bunk. 

So where the hell could he go? Eight days. It'd been eight days since he joined the crew of the Normandy and hadn't had the chance to touch himself once. He'd been used to being able to pull up a porn vid in his own comfortable bed, in the privacy of his own apartment, rubbing one out before he drifted off to sleep. 

Garrus checked his omni-tool; he had twenty minutes before the scheduled briefing, plenty of time. He took another sip of water and looked around the mess hall. And in a flash of genius, realized where he could go. 

He moved quickly towards the elevator, heading towards the cargo bay. First shift was long over, so Ashley wouldn't be there. And Wrex was eating in the mess. If his luck held, the requisitions guy (Garrus really needed to learn his name) would be off shift as well. 

The elevator doors opened and the cargo bay was gloriously empty. Garrus stalked over to his console and opened up the hatch to the mako. Taking one last look to make sure no one could see him, Garrus crawled inside. 

The interior was dark and quiet, exactly what he wanted. He pulled down his light armor leggings to his ankles and his undersuit to his knees. Grabbing a towel from the floor, he settled himself into the spot he had vacated less than an hour ago. 

Garrus thought about pulling up a vid, but this needed to be quick so he wanted both hands. Besides, he didn't want to risk anyone hearing in case someone walked into the hold. He took off his gloves and was ready to work. 

His groin plates were loose, but not fully parted yet. Garrus closed his eyes and leaned his head back as far as his fringe allowed. Taking both hands, he started stroking the edge of his plates, letting the pressure build. 

The plates parted almost fully, forcing Garrus to spread his legs slightly to accommodate them. His hands drifted to his sheath, his talons carefully massaging the delicate skin protecting his cock. 

"Fuck," he moaned softly. Garrus always enjoyed this part, but he had a time limit. He wanted his talons on his cock. The usual sensation of fullness was there, so he was hard, just not out of his sheath. "Fuck, come on." 

For a second, he wondered if he had become too dependant on vids. Happened to a lot of people. In his mind, he flipped through personal experiences, trying to settle on one that would suit his mood. His hands started pressing harder and he felt cool air brush over the head of his cock. 

But then his mind wandered away from past trysts to this afternoon, fighting the geth armature. The bastard just didn't want to die. But between their tech attacks, all three squad members had them, the thing eventually broke down. Garrus remembered how Shepard threw out her arm with an overload attack, the confidence in the movement...

And felt his cock slide out completely. 

"Damn it," he muttered. Shepard was the last person he should be thinking about right now. Garrus had never once thought of her as someone to have sex with - she was human, that'd just be weird. But in the privacy of his own thoughts, he could admit this. She was fucking sexy as hell on the battlefield. 

Garrus took one hand and squeezed the base of his cock. The other hand drifted underneath, rubbing the part of the sheath protecting his balls. And he started to stroke. 

He thought about the way Shepard moved as she fought. Movements controlled, even when dodging. How she was always poised, dealing with a charging krogan or emotionless geth. That assurance she had, knowing exactly what she was doing. He clung to that certainty of hers, thought of it as an anchor when he had been floundering in C-Sec before they met. 

Heat was building in his groin and Garrus knew he was running out of time. He took his other hand and interlaced his talons, building up speed and pressure. His cock throbbed beneath his talons. His body tensed. 

Fluid started dripping down from the tip of his cock as Garrus remembered the way she never looked back at him once during that last fight; Shepard had known he was there, holding his own and more importantly, watching her six. The liquid slicked his hands, allowing him stroke harder. 

Thinking of the reverence on her face as they sat and cleaned their weapons sent him tumbling over the edge. He grabbed the towel and quietly came into it, feeling his orgasm course through his entire body. He held his breath as he took a few final strokes, wanting to make the feeling last as long as possible. 

He slumped back into his seat, taking deep breaths. Once Garrus was recovered, he cleaned up quickly, knowing he only had a few minutes to right himself before the briefing. Armor was put back in place and the towel was handled carefully as he left the mako. 

The towel was quickly thrown in with the laundry and he stopped by the crew floor to wash his hands. As he left the washroom, he saw Shepard step out of her cabin. Her hair was wet and his visor told him her heart rate and body temperature were slightly elevated. 

Their eyes met and Garrus felt his neck flush just as a hint of redness tinted Shepard's cheeks. This certainly wasn't the same self-assured Shepard he saw an hour earlier. That Shepard would never blush. He nodded and decided against waiting for her at the stairs, instead taking them two at a time. 

A few minutes later the briefing started. The confidence he saw on the battlefield was back as she spoke to Liara about the protheans. Garrus leaned back in his chair and watched her, deciding he wouldn't need vids as long as he was on the Normandy.


	2. Drunk Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fic - drunk sex

“Ah, sir?” Cortez asked from the front of the shuttle. “We’re back on the _Normandy._ ”

“I knew you could get us here, Cortez,” Shepard slurred.

Garrus didn’t even try to hold back his snort. They had just come from the biggest party of the year, hell the century, maybe even the millennium on Tuchanka. Not every day someone cured the genophage. Wrex decided to host a bond fire with enough booze to outlast the damn Reapers. And Garrus and Shepard drank far too much, thanks to their need to both celebrate and mourn.

Besides him, Shepard was curled up under his arm. The public display of affection would never be tolerated if she was sober, but Shepard liked to touch when she drank and as it happened, Garrus very much liked to be touched…

Before he did something he might regret, like nuzzle Shepard in front of Cortez, Garrus said, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Dismissed,” Shepard said, enunciating each syllable carefully.

Cortez chuckled and stood up. “Lock up when you leave.”

“Will do,” Garrus said, slipping his hand into the waistband of Shepard’s BDU as Cortez left the shuttle.

“I didn’t think he’d ever leave,” Shepard said, climbing onto Garrus’ lap. She immediately started undoing the latches of his chest piece. “You have no idea how much I wanted to drag you in to a dark corner during that party.”

“Yeah?” Garrus asked, tossing his chest piece to the ground.

Shepard grabbed hold of his collar and looked him in the eye. “How many krogan do you think are trying to make babies at this very moment?”

_We should make a baby,_ Garrus thought, the idea bursting forth in his head before he even had a chance to comprehend the words. He wanted to blame the alcohol, wanted to blame the slight pounding in his left eye. Wanted to blame anything but the truth in front of him: as insane as the idea was, now that it had been formed, he realized it had been lurking beneath the surface for a while. Biology be damned. He wanted a child with Shepard.

“Stop thinking, Garrus,” Shepard whispered as she sat up straight. In one easy motion, she took off her uniform top and threw it to the floor. “I see you thinking.”

“Make me,” Garrus challenged, trying to push the thought of the two of them raising a family together and instead focus on the pressure building in his cock.

“Too easy,” Shepard whispered, nipping at his neck. She stood up on slightly wobbly legs, before walking over to the jump seat across the shuttle. Muttering a couple of curse words, she unzipped her trousers and pulled them unceremoniously down around her ankles.

Garrus heard a thrum deep in his chest as he watched her go down to her knees, bending over the jump seat, ass in the air. She was spread out before him, her cunt already wet and waiting. Shepard looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. “Still thinking?”

“Spirits, no,” Garrus groaned as he stood up, holding onto the door for balance. After undoing the two latches holding his codpiece in place, Garrus eased his cock out of the slit in his undersuit.

_What would a turian-human baby even look like?_

The idea roared back with a vengeance, but Garrus ignored it and concentrated on Shepard. Gloves were discarded as he sank to his knees behind her.

“You’re thinking again,” Shepard said as she reached back and grabbed his hand, putting them on her hips. “Less thinking, more fucking, please.”

Garrus didn’t need to be told twice. One quick snap of the hips and they started to fuck. Shepard writhed against him as he let his hands wander, not content to simply hold her hips. His hands tried to touch her everywhere at once as he thrust furiously into her.

Their rhythm was sloppy, thanks to the alcohol, and he might have slipped out once or twice, but they worked hard and fast towards their release. Shepard came first, so loudly that Garrus had to put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. There were still crew working in the shuttle bay right now, after all. But then she clenched around him and he hit his own climax and for a glorious moment, he had no thoughts at all, except how damn _good_ Shepard made him feel.

Afterward, Garrus ran his talons down her back while Shepard caught her breath. “Get up,” she said finally, sounding exhausted. “My knees hurt.”

Thanks to the padding in his armor, Garrus’ knees didn’t. He let out a laugh. “You sure know how to make a turian feel…” Garrus trailed off, painfully aware he was about to say ‘loved.’ And he did. He did love her. He also wanted to be absolutely sure of where their relationship was headed before he offered those words. It was one thing to think about a family in the privacy of his thoughts but completely different to actually lay his heart bare to Shepard.

The first time he told Shepard that he loved her he would not be drunk. And it would not be while they were on their hands and knees after sex. “Cared for,” he finished lamely, getting off of the floor.

If Shepard noticed the pause, she didn’t show it, instead standing and pulling up her uniform trousers. She picked up Garrus’ codpiece and handed it back to him. “Garrus?” she asked as she put her uniform top back on.

He put his chest piece and codpiece back on hummed in response.

Shepard leaned against the door of the shuttle, eyes closed, one hand running over her shaved head. “I care for you, too, you know.”

Taking her hand, he brought her wrist to his mouth plates, giving an awkward kiss. But he palmed the shuttle console, opening the door. Hand in hand, they left the shuttle, their path to her cabin not exactly straight, with a few stops to catch their balance along the way.

And the entire time, Garrus let himself think of babies.


	3. Game Night

They’re sitting on the couch, Shepard straddling his thighs. She balances herself upright by holding onto his collar while they talk about their day. Inconsequential, really, but they both enjoy the give and take, complaining about changes Adams authorized or Fitch asking for more inventory space. It clears their heads, allows them to let go of the minutia so they can enjoy what precious free time they have together.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Shepard announces. She looks ready for one, wearing only a thin tank top and a pair of flimsy underwear. She shifts –– _just so_ – and brushes against his groin plates. He swears he can feel the heat of her cunt through his trousers. And just like that, his plates start to spread.

Garrus grabs her wrist. “Wait,” he says. His day was stressful, between staring at the numbers and ignoring the clock while Shepard was down on Noveria with Ashley and Javik, telling himself he had no reason to worry. But it was _Noveria_. How could he not?

He could easily join her in the shower; they fuck there often enough. But as Shepard shifts again – and by the fire in her eyes she knows exactly what she’s doing – causing Garrus to hold back a moan, he decides he wants to play a game.

And as games go, it’s one of his favorites.

Leaning forward, Garrus smiles into Shepard’s neck, letting his mandibles flare, so they brush the underside of her jaw and the top of her shoulder. She stays completely still. He grins again, knowing the moment he held back that moan, Shepard was ready for the challenge.

They were both fiercely competitive when it came to this game. And the question on both of their minds is: _who will lose control first?_

He leans back on the couch, bracing his feet on the floor. Using just the tips of his talons, Garrus slides the thin strap of her tank top off of her shoulder. He pulls it down, exposing her breast. Her breath hitches and Shepard looks away as he cups her breast, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her nipple.

“Had enough?” he purrs.

“Please,” she says, rolling her eyes.

Another tactic then. But before he could go more on the offensive, Shepard unbuckles one of the fasteners at the waist of his tunic. Her fingers linger, sliding down slowly to the next one. She unfastens another, one the other side this time. She pulls on the fabric, making it sweep across the sensitive hide at his waist.

He tries to look bored as she makes quick of the other two buckles lifts his tunic up to his collar. His waist is exposed now and Garrus needs to grit his teeth as her fingertips skim across his hide, causing his cock to slide out of its sheath, straining against his trousers.

“Give in?” she asks.

“Never,” Garrus says, lowering sub-vocals. As Shepard leans against him, doing wicked things with her tongue against his neck, Garrus decides it’s time to play dirty.

He puts his hands down, one palm on each of her thighs. Letting his sub-vocals rumble with desire, Garrus whispers in Shepard’s ear, “Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you?”

She freezes and Garrus can feel the muscles in her abdomen tighten as she tries to keep control. There’s a smirk on his face as he slides his palms further up her thighs, playing with the elastic band of her underwear. He goes in for the kill. “Think how good my cock would feel inside you right now.”

Her eyes squeeze shut and Garrus knows victory is close at hand.

But Shepard is never one to surrender. Back arching, she takes off her tank top in one swift movement. She leans forward, pressing her breasts against him, sucking on the underside of his jaw.

She rocks her hips once – just once – against his cock. He lifts his hands off her thighs, curling his hands into fists, digging his talons into his palms. She rocks again, slowly, deliberately.

He knows he should say something, maybe talk about how wet she is, but all he can think of is the friction she’s causing. Thinking rationally is no longer an option. He sips a greedy breath as she rocks one more time.

It’s time for a strategic retreat.

As he lifts his hips to pull down his trousers to his knees, he knows he’s been defeated.

“Oh, thank god,” Shepard mutters, pushing her underwear to the side as she lowers herself onto his cock. She’s tight and wet and so damn _warm._

Garrus lets out a weak laugh as they start to fuck. That’s what he loves most about this game. There’s really no way to _lose._


	4. Playing Doctor

Shepard looked around the medbay as she rolled her neck. Around her, the lights were low and the windows set in privacy mode. Not that Shepard needed privacy at the moment. She hated working the night shift. Nothing ever interesting happened. Most nights, she simply sat at her station, looking up baby varren vids on her omni-tool. Some of them were really cute at least.

But, as a junior doctor, Shepard had to pay her dues. She understood that.

Just as she started to load up another vid, the doors opened, and a turian wearing civilian clothes walked inside.

"Hello," Shepard said, trying to sound cheerful. She wondered what was wrong with him. He certainly looked strong and healthy from where she sat, even with the ragged scars crossing the right side of his face.

The turian nodded and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What brings you here today, Mister..." Shepard lilted her voice, asking a question.

"Vakarian. Garrus Vakarian," he said, sitting down on the examining table. Garrus took a breath. "I haven't been feeling well lately. Thought I was just stressed, but I think something's wrong."

"Well, let's figure it out," Shepard said, standing up. She smoothed out the front of her science uniform, then tugged the fabric at her waist. Damn thing never sat on her hips right. Shepard twisted her torso, trying to get her uniform to lie straight. Glancing over at Garrus, she saw his eyes staring straight at her waist. She blushed. One of the nice things of being a doctor on the Normandy was how many difference species served aboard the ship. Thanks to that, she knew that the waist was an erogenous zone for turians.

Promising to be professional, Shepard walked briskly over to Garrus as she brought up her omni-tool. She started a simple diagnostic program. "You don't seem to be running a fever."

"Are you sure?" Garrus asked, his voice low. "I've been really hot lately. Can't seem to cool off."

"Why don't you take off your shirt and I'll listen to your heart," Shepard suggested.

Garrus nodded, then set to work on the buckles to remove his shirt. Shepard grabbed a stethoscope and stood between his legs. She put the stethoscope on the inside of the right side of his cowl. The tender hide instead of his carapace would allow her to listen to his heartbeat, which seemed steady.

To be sure, Shepard dragged her fingers to the back of his neck, just below the scales and placed the stethoscope. Garrus shuddered slightly. Shepard wondered if that was a symptom. "Everything sounds good." She took a step back. "Do you have any other symptoms you could tell me about?"

Garrus rubbed his neck and looked down at the floor. "Might be easier to show you," he said, not meeting her eye.

"Of course," Shepard said encouragingly. "Remember, Mister Vakarian, you have nothing to worry about in this office. We respect doctor patient confidentially to the utmost degree."

"Thank you," Garrus said, standing up.

Shepard took another step back and tried to apprise him with a clinical eye. The scars went down his shoulder with almost a purple tinge. His waist was trim, though she could see the muscles underneath. Overall, he looked a perfect picture of turian health.

Garrus put his hands on the waist band of his trousers. "I have this throbbing pain, you see."

"Sounds serious," Shepard said, running a hand over her shaved head. She started looking at his feet and worked her way up. Then she saw it. A swollen area at his crotch. "I better take a look."

Nodding, Garrus slowly pulled his trousers down over his hips. His cock almost sprang out of his sheath. Shepard inhaled sharply and tried to remember her training. Based on previous research, she could tell that his cock was slightly larger than the average turian male.

"It hurts," Garrus said, taking his cock in hand and stroking once. "There's so much pressure."

From here, Garrus seemed to have a very healthy cock. But one thing she had learned was looks could be deceiving. Shepard took a step forward, invading Garrus' personal space, before settling on her knees. Wrapping her fingers tightly around his cock, Shepard asked, "Does this help relieve the pressure?"

Garrus put his hands back behind him, bracing himself on the examining table. Letting out a groan, he said, "Makes it worse."

"Hmm," Shepard vocalized, realizing if she tried to speak, her voice might not sound quite professional. His was a serious case; she had to get it right. The fact that she held one of the most beautiful cocks she had ever seen in her hands shouldn't make a difference. She started stroking slowly, starting at the base, all the way up to the tip. "What about now?"

He started thrusting into her hand. "Pressure's building. Still hurts."

Shepard tightened her grip and stroked faster. This was getting out of control. They needed to stop the throbbing and soon. An idea popped into her head, and Shepard slapped her thigh. "Suction," she said, proud of herself for thinking so quickly on her feet. "Suction will relieve the pressure."

Inside of seeming pleased, Garrus let out a bark of a laugh. "Suction?"

Shepard tapped his ass. "I don't think you realize how serious this is, Mister Vakarian," Shepard said, using her most authoritative voice. "You have an acute case of Vibrationitis. This needs to be cured, stat."

This time, Garrus put his hand over his mouth. It failed to keep Shepard from hearing his laughter. She squeezed his cock tightly, and his laugh turned into a moan. "There's a machine on the Citadel that could cure you," Shepard said quickly. "We'll never get there before this becomes critical."

"So what do we do?" Garrus asked, placing one hand over hers. The laughter was gone from his voice.

"This is life or death," Shepard said, taking a deep breath. "I'll have to apply the suction manually. There's no other option."

"Whatever you need to do, Doctor," Garrus said, his voice heavy.

Shepard looked up and met his gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Shepard leaned forward and dragged the width of her tongue up the underside of his cock, which was hot and smooth.

Scooting closer, Shepard settled one hand on his waist, letting her fingers tease the bare hide. The other she wrapped carefully around the base of his cock, before taking him into her mouth.

He thrust into her mouth the moment her lips sealed around his cock. Swallowing around him, Shepard took her hands and grabbed his hips after a thrust, feeling his cock touch the back of her throat. She held him there for a few seconds, letting all her senses fill up completely with the turian in front of her.

Needing to breathe, Shepard leaned back, stroking his cock again her hands. Her cunt desperately ached and it took more willpower than she knew she possessed not to touch herself. "Does that help?" she asked, her voice rough as sand paper.

Instead of answering, Garrus put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled slightly. Shepard opened her lips wide and reveled as he fucked her mouth, knowing she was saving a life. They would never have made it to the Citadel in time.

Her hands stayed on his hips as she worked to keep her balance. Looking up, she saw that Garrus' eyes were closed tightly as his mandibles fluttered. A thrum, deep from his chest mingled with the wet sound of his cock and her mouth.

Garrus stilled and kept the pressure on her neck. "Fuck," he said, moaning loudly as Shepard felt his cock pulse. A moment later, she tasted his come, sweet and slightly tangy, and did her best to swallow every drop. She would hate to leave behind a mess in the medbay.

He let go of her neck then, and Shepard watched as he leaned against the examining table, breathing heavily. "Feeling better?" Shepard asked, trying to keep the need out of her voice. She pressed her legs together, trying to relieve some pressure of her own.

"Much," Garrus said, his voice slightly weak as he sat back down on the table. "I think you cured me, Doctor."

"Good," Shepard said, trying to regain a sense of professionalism. She stood up and put her hands behind her back. "Let's talk payment."

"I'm a vigilante," Garrus said apologetically. "I don't have much money."

Shepard watched his cock retreat back behind his sheath. He didn't have much money? Fine. She knew exactly how he could repay her for services render. "I think we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement," Shepard said, rubbing her nipples through the fabric of her uniform.

"You just saved my life, Doctor," Garrus said. Shepard squealed as he grabbed her waist, bringing her flush against him. "Whatever you want."

She moaned as his hand slid into her trousers, slowly dragging his talons to her cunt. When Garrus pressed the pad of his talon onto her clit, Shepard didn't even try to quiet her moan. "Oh right there."

_Commander._

Shepard jumped away at once, hearing EDI's voice. EDI would only interrupt in an emergency. Within the span of a heartbeat, Doctor Shepard disappeared and Commander Shepard took her place. Next to her, Garrus stood up, already putting his tunic back on.

_There has been a slight accident in Engineering. Nothing to be concerned about, but Ensign Ng is on his way to wake Doctor Chakwas to see to Lieutenant Fortier's burns, which are superficial. No doubt she will want to examine him in the medbay._

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard said, straightening her uniform. She looked at Garrus. "Presentable?"

Nodding, Garrus said, "And me?"

"Good to go," Shepard said, opening a cabinet. She grabbed a spray bottle full of a cleaning solution and a towel and quickly wiped off the examining table and the floor in front of it. Stepping back, Shepard looked at the area with a critical eye. "Think we can make a clean getaway?"

Garrus took the spray bottle from her and put it back in the cabinet. "And here I thought third shift wouldn't be busy."

"That's what we get for playing Doctor," Shepard said with a laugh.

Together, they left the medbay. As they reached the elevator, Doctor Chakwas, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and Ensign Ng left the crew room. Chakwas nodded. "I'll have a full report for you and Adams tomorrow, Commander."

"Carry on," Shepard said.

The elevator doors opened and she and Garrus stepped inside. Once the doors closed, Garrus grabbed her hand. "Vibrationitis?" he asked, laughing. "How in the world did you keep a straight face during that, Shepard?"

"Doctor Shepard would never laugh at such a serious condition," Shepard said, leaning against Garrus. He ran a talon lightly across her jaw line and the ache in Shepard's cunt came back with a vengeance. The doors opened and they walked into the loft in silence.

Once they were safely alone, Shepard pushed Garrus up against the wall and pinned him. "Did you know Vibrationitis is contagious?" she whispered into his ear canal.

"Oh really?" Garrus said, grabbing her waist. He nuzzled her neck, causing Shepard to moan as he licked the tender skin behind her ear. "This is serious. What symptoms do you have?"

"I'm feverish," she said, slightly breathless. She let out a moan as Garrus gripped her ass and pulled her even closer, letting her feel his cock, hard and out of its sheath, through the layer of their clothes. Remembering his earlier words, she added, "And there's this throbbing pain."

Easily breaking her hold, Shepard let out a surprised laugh as he picked her up, practically running them over to the bed. Shepard flopped back on the mattress as Garrus roughly pulled down her uniform trousers and panties, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Shepard raised herself on elbows so she could watch Garrus work. Their eyes met and he gave her a wicked grin. "Don't worry, Shepard," he said, lowering his head between her legs. "Doctor Vakarian is on the case." 


	5. Distractions

Garrus woke with a start. His hand automatically reached for Shepard’s side of the bed and he relaxed once he felt the smoothness of her thigh under his palm.

He blinked, and in his sleep stupor, wondered why Shepard was bathed in an orange light. Comprehension dawned and he sighed. “Shepard, you really need to get some rest,” he said, his voice still gravely from sleep.

“I’m not working,” Shepard responded at once. Garrus heard a mirth not often observed in Shepard’s voice. “This is me having fun.”

“Fun.” Garrus repeated the word as if it was a foreign concept. “Sleep is fun.”

“This is more fun,” Shepard said, her lips curling upwards into a sly grin.

Garrus titled his head and tried to get a look at what graced the screen of her omni-tool. A chirp, one that sounded particularly like one from a turian child, could be heard. Dread pooled in his stomach as Garrus checked his nightstand and his sudden fear was realized.

His omni-tool wasn’t there.

“Shepard…” He pitched voice low, trying to sound a bit menacing, but Shepard only grinned.

“Childhood vids, Garrus,” Shepard said, her voice full of glee. “You tell me you have childhood vids on your omni-tool and then don’t show me? And you expect me not to hack your ‘tool? How long have you known me?”

Garrus put his hand over his face and groaned. To say he had an awkward childhood would be kind. His fringe took forever to grow out and he had been all carapace until the year before basic, when he started a serious weight training regiment.

Thoughts of going back to sleep vanished. He had every intention on showing Shepard those vids. Someday. In the future. Years from now. She was right on one count though. Once she knew about those vids, he should have known she wouldn’t rest until she saw them.

The smile on her face was one of complete happiness. “Look at how adorable you were!” she said, contorting her arm so he could get a good look at the screen. There stood a four year old version of himself on the first day of school. “Look at that backpack! And your little cap!”

_So that_ _’s how it’s gonna be?_  Garrus needed to shut this down. He’d happily watch the vids with her at some point when he could properly explain the context. Turian fashion went through some strange times in the early 2160s.

Thankfully, Garrus knew one fool-proof way to distract Shepard. Sitting up straight, he draped one arm across her belly and the other around her shoulders. As deliberately as he could, Garrus ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. 

He considered it a victory when her arm lowered slightly. But not enough. So he slid the hand resting on her belly upwards, cupping her breast, the pad of his thumb caressing her nipple.

Her arm inched even lower, though a look of grim determination crossed her face. Garrus smirked; war had been declared.

He had planned on taking his time. Tease her a bit. Torment her for hacking his omni-tool. But then a new vid appeared on the ‘tool and Garrus knew he might win the battle, but the war was over. He had lost with no way to recover.

On the screen, his four year old self saluted at the camera and started singing ‘Never Say Die.’ Loudly and off key. He never had been able to carry a tune.

Risking a look at Shepard’s face, instead of the laughter he expected, he saw a tenderness in her eyes. But then she smiled, and patted him on the head. “Such a good little patriot.”

Without hesitation, Garrus dragged his hand away from her breast and slid it into her boxer shorts, finding her clit immediately. As the humans say, ‘desperate times call for desperate measures.’

Shepard shuddered but resolutely kept staring at the omni-tool screen, even humming along with his four year old self. So Garrus tried another tactic, nuzzling her neck while taking a talon and gently pushing it into her folds. The slickness he found gave his plates incentive to spread.

“Oh that’s not fair,” Shepard said, shutting off the omni-tool. Garrus thought about saying something, crowing a bit about his victory, but suddenly it didn’t seem nearly as important as the warmth he felt between her thighs or the way Shepard’s breath hitched as she spoke.

Grabbing his wrist, Shepard moved his hand and with one fluid movement, turned and straddled him. “I can’t make fun of baby you when adult you is making me think dirty thoughts,” she said, her voice hoarse.

A smirk played on his face as Shepard rubbed her hips against his, before kissing him hard on the mouth plates. Just because the war had been lost, didn’t mean Garrus couldn’t enjoy the battle ahead. He would never say die, after all.


	6. On the Clock

By mid-afternoon the feeling threatened to overwhelm her. It seemed the ache between her legs had no intention of leaving anytime soon, no matter how many reports Shepard read or filled out. And when she realized there was no way she’d be able to get through an article about malfunctioning relays, Shepard decided something needed to be done.

So she marched into the battery, a woman on the mission. Garrus stood at his console, shoulders and neck bent, working on the ship’s guns. Shepard walked over to the console and pressed the button to lock the doors behind them.

“Something I should know, Shepard?” Garrus asked, pressing a few keys and locking the console.

Looking up at him, she smiled slowly while reaching out and putting her palms on his waist. “I’m very horny,” she said, trying to sound the picture of innocence.

“And I’m going to be on a vid call with the Primarch in about five minutes, so sadly, my plates are closed.”

“Damn,” Shepard said, frowning as she removed her hands from his waist, not wanting to work him up if he needed to be professional. “How long is this call going to take?”

“Couple of hours, Shepard,” Garrus said. “A few other primarchs from colony worlds are going to be in on this.”

Waiting a few hours was out of the question, Shepard decided. She’d never be able to concentrate the way she felt. And the war came first, pun not intended. “That’s fine,” she said, taking a step away from Garrus. “I’ll just take care of this in the loft, then. Maybe try out that new vibrator you bought.”

She stood on her tiptoes, planning on giving Garrus a kiss on the mandible. But Garrus palmed her ass and brought her in close. “I don’t think so, Shepard,” he said quietly, his subvocals betraying his own desire 

Shepard tilted her head, the throb between her legs pulsing harder, curious to know his plans. Between armor and plates, any quickie they had took a minimum of fifteen minutes. Garrus didn’t take his eyes off of her as he slowly took off one glove and then the other, placing them on the console. She bit her lip, taking his bare hands in her own, feeling herself getting wetter by the moment. “You got a better idea?” she asked, keeping her voice low.

“You go up to that cabin and I will spend every minute of the meeting thinking about you touching yourself,” Garrus said. Shepard inhaled quickly as he gripped her hips, turning her around so her back was flush against his chest. Then with one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, he slowly - achingly slow - put his other hand into her trousers. Leaning in close, his mouth plates next to her ear, he added, “I can’t have that.”

Shepard froze, not moving a muscle as the palm of his hand slid down her belly, until he reached the fine hairs around her cunt. Once there, his talons stopped moving to Shepard’s dismay. She looked up at him, eyelids heavy and said, “Tick tock, Vakarian.”

His breath tickling her ear sent a shiver down her spine. “Should we time this?” Garrus asked, a bit of humor in his voice. “How quick do you think I can get you off?”

She laughed weakly, bracing her feet on the floor. “Just for that, I’m going to make you work for it,” Shepard said, trying to keep herself from thrusting her hips forward.

“Don’t have time for that. I’m on a deadline, Shepard,” Garrus whispered, sliding his talons even further down, causing Shepard to let out a small moan as he started to circle her clit. “Fuck, you’re wet.”

Shepard nodded, warmth spreading throughout her body. She closed her eyes as Garrus placed the pad of his talon directly on her clit. A burst of pleasure shot through her. “Oh fuck,” she moaned, reaching down her trousers and putting her hand on top of Garrus’.

They worked in tandem, as Shepard started to thrust her hips forward, wanting to get as much pressure against her clit as she could. Normally Shepard didn’t like being selfish like this, taking pleasure for herself and not giving Garrus any in return. But she knew he understood. And besides, no doubt his mind would linger on this a bit during his meeting and she could ambush him when it was over.

_Garrus, Traynor is decrypting the connection for the conference call now. I would estimate that her work will be complete in less than a minute._

“Thanks, EDI,” Garrus said, his breath labored. “Got to wrap this up, Shepard.”

“Almost there,” Shepard said, pushing her cunt over and over into Garrus’ talons as he rubbed her clit harder. “Oh god, right there.”

She grabbed Garrus’ free hand at her waist with her own, squeezing tight, as she came. It wasn’t the best orgasm, or the longest orgasm she ever had but it was an orgasm, and considering the time limit they had, she’d take it. Maybe now she could concentrate on the war effort now that the ache between her legs subsided.

“Do you have any idea how hard we’re going fuck tonight?” Garrus whispered in her ear.

Shepard let out a laugh. “Looking forward to it,” she said, pulling Garrus’ hand out of her trousers so she could put herself back together. “How long did that take, EDI?”

_Three minutes and seventeen seconds._

“Not bad,” Shepard said, buttoning up her trousers. “You going to make it through your meeting okay?”

Nodding, Garrus said, “I’ll manage.” His omni-tool beeped. “There’s the call.”

Shepard squeezed his hand and mouthed _thank you_ as Garrus brought up his omni-tool. Then without another word, she left the battery. While she felt looser, not quite as wound up, this seemed to be more like an appetizer than an actual meal. She thought of what Garrus just said, and started thinking about some of the rougher fucks they’ve shared. And before she knew it, Shepard felt that familiar throb between her legs again. “EDI?” she asked with a sigh.

_Yes, Shepard?_

“Let me know the _moment_ that vid call is done.” 


	7. Sheath Play

She pounces the moment he walks through the door.

“Shep-“

She doesn’t even let him finish saying her name before she grabs him by the collar of his armor and drags him down for a kiss. His hands settle on her hips immediately and Shepard revels in the way his armored gloves dig into her skin.

When they part for air, Garrus takes off his chest piece while she throws her tank top to the floor, leaving her only in a pair of underwear and her dog tags dangling between her breasts. Shepard goes to her knees, not breaking eye contact as she removes his cod piece.

“I don’t want you leaving your sheath,” Shepard says, her voice rough. She wants to see him squirm, to struggle with control, she wants to drag him to the precipice and make him beg for release. “Not until I let you.”

He nods slowly but Shepard isn’t content. “I didn’t hear you, Vakarian,” she says, her face not betraying any emotion.

Rubbing her thighs together, she waits as Garrus takes off his gloves and braces himself against the wall, his subvocals thrumming with lust. His mandibles are pinched tight to his face and she can see the challenge in his eyes.

“Yes, sir,” he says, his voice low.

Her hands slide into the slit in his leggings underarmor, spreading the fabric wide. She lets her fingers barely brush his sheath and just that brief contact causes Garrus to shiver. “Do you realize,” she says as she runs her thumbs down either side of his sheath, “that I can’t look at the top of the Presidium now without getting turned on?”

Shepard bites her lip as Garrus leans back his head, his fringe resting against the wall of her cabin and closes his eyes.

“I had to run around the Presidium all day running errands and each time, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter,” Shepard says, as she presses hard, massaging in small circles. “You _owe_ me for that.”

His subvocals turn smug and Shepard leans forward and drags her top teeth down the front of his sheath. The action quiets Garrus immediately and Shepard watches in satisfaction as his hands splay wide across the wall. The smugness is gone and is quickly replaced by need.

The tension rolls off him and Shepard’s grin turns slightly feral, knowing she’s only just begun.

He’s hard behind his sheath and Shepard can almost feel Garrus tightening the muscles underneath his waist guard. Placing the tip of her tongue at the top of his sheath, Shepard slowly, oh so slowly, starts to lick down.

When she reaches his cock, she pauses and Garrus places his hand on the back of her neck. He’s pleading, just slightly, with his subvocals. But not enough to give him what he wants, what they both want. Shepard twirls her tongue around the tip of his cock quickly, not wanting to indulge him, not yet, before running her tongue down the rest of the way.

Back before Shepard had practical experience and had to rely on research, she read once that servicing a turian’s sheath could be compared to going down on a woman. And having done both, Shepard is inclined to agree. She loves the way his sheath feels slightly rough against her lips and the contrast of his flexible groin plates. It’s so _alien_ yet familiar at the same time.

She takes a deep breath and focuses on the bottom of his sheath with her tongue, slipping it inside and licking the top of his balls. Garrus’ breath catches, so she presses harder, her nose nudging against his cock.

While she continues to lathe, her hands reach up, unclasping his waist guard, unceremoniously throwing it to the floor. His undersuit keeps her from skin on hide contact, but that doesn’t keep Shepard from letting her fingers dance across his waist.

His breathing speeds up and his subvocals start to sound desperate; exactly what Shepard wants. This is _Garrus_. The same turian who advises the Primarch and barters with the head of C-Sec, who stands in front of her, placing his body and his pleasure, in her hands.

Shepard can’t help herself. As she moves her tongue from his balls to focusing on his cock, she places one hand between her thighs. The pressure from the tips of her fingers causes her to moan right into his sheath.

He thrusts his hips slightly and Shepard hears the slight whine in his tone as he breathes an obscenity. Shepard continues to lick and suck as she touches herself. Garrus’ entire body is tense and she knows he won’t be able to hold back much longer.

“Shepard… I can’t-“

She pulls away and places her hand over his sheath, forcing his cock to stay inside. She can feel the slickness against her fingers and she wants nothing more than to remove her hand and let him come out, hot and smooth.

But not yet.

“Look at me, Garrus,” she says, her voice gentle as silk against calloused hands.

Their eyes meet and his pupils are wide but his gaze is razor sharp upon her. Both his hands are clenched into fists, balancing him against the wall. If Shepard had subvocals, she knew they would convey just as much desperation and lust as his.

“I’m going to remove my hand,” Shepard says, her tone sure and just a little more than commanding. Garrus nods once, relief flashing across his face. “You can leave your sheath, but you’re not allowed to come until you’re in my mouth. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Garrus breathes, tilting back his head and closing his eyes. His entire body is taunt, a string ready to be snapped.

Shepard lines up her mouth, so his cock will slip right inside when she moves her hand. With one quick glance, Shepard sees his mandibles flutter with no rhyme or reason, while his fists open and close. He’s holding on for her and her heart swells with love for him.

She removes her hand.

His cock is in her mouth, hard and hot, almost at once. Shepard grips Garrus’ waist, a life line, as she balances herself. Her mouth is open wide and she tries to take all of him, wanting as much of him as he is able to give.

Two thrusts. It takes only two thrusts before the tip of his cock touches the back of her throat and Shepard watches as his entire body shudders in relief. She swallows as best she can, desperately rubbing her thighs together as he holds the back of her head with both hands. And just when Shepard thinks she can’t take anymore, feeling sparks behind her eyes, he lets go.

Pride washes over her as Garrus seems weak in the knees, leaning back against the wall as she coughs and gasps for breath. She recovers quickly and then very deliberately, making sure his eyes are focused on her, wipes her mouth with a finger, then licks the digit clean.

Garrus moans as he coaxes his cock back behind his sheath. Shepard sits on the floor now, keenly aware of the ache between her legs. She starts to slide her hand down her underwear when Garrus says in a sharp voice, “I don’t think so, Shepard.”

And just like that, their roles are reversed. She feels the target on her back, knows he’s watching her through his visor, her body betraying every secret. He makes one swift move and picks her up off of the floor. Shepard lets out a squeal as Garrus roughly sits her down on the edge of her desk, next to books she’s never had the time to read.

He yanks her underwear down around her ankles and Shepard takes the extra second to kick them away. She leans back and watches as Garrus slowly places the palms of his hands on her thighs. The pressure in her belly is building and the way he takes his time, spreading her legs, like she’s a feast at a banquet, just might kill her.

“I don’t want you to come until I tell you to,” Garrus orders, his breath hot between her legs as he kneels in front of her. “Understood?”

Shepard nods, knowing there’s only one thing she can say.

_“Yes, sir.”_


	8. Voyeurism

Finally, they were alone in the apartment.

The clone was dealt with, Joker and Wrex disappeared with news of the upcoming party, and she could finally take a breath and relax. For one full week, Shepard could try to pretend she was just another citizen on the Citadel. It would never work, but damnit, she could try.

“Are they gone?” Garrus asked as he walked down the stairs, wearing only a pair of loose fitting pajama pants, which stopped at his knees to make room for his spurs.

Shepard nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I should get some sleep,” she said, thinking of that comfortable looking bed upstairs. Or the comfortable looking bed downstairs. Or even that comfortable looking couch. Even compared to her cabin on the _Normandy,_ everything in this apartment just looked so _comfortable._

“I don’t think so, Shepard,” Garrus said, grabbing her waist.

“You don’t think so?” Shepard said slowly, feeling the air around them charge with electricity. His talons dug into her waist, as he brought her hips flush against his. Through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, she could feel the narrow slit between his groin plates start to spread.

“We just fought in the cargo bay of the _Normandy_ , where I had to watch your clone die, followed by three hours of datawork,” Garrus said, his subvocals low as he slid his hands around to grip her ass. She bit her lip to keep herself from bucking her hips into his. Be no fun if she gave in right away. “I am more than a little worked up right now.”

Shepard slid her palms over his bare waist and was rewarded with a slight shiver as he sucked in a breath. Tilting her head, she tried to appear like she internally debated the issue. After a moment, she said, “I suppose sleep can wait.”

Garrus didn’t waste any time, grabbing Shepard’s hand and walking them over to the couch in the living room. “There’s a bed twenty yards from here,” Shepard laughed, as she threw off her jack and started to unbutton her trousers.

“And we’re already getting naked right here,” Garrus said. “So tell me, which is better?”

“Point taken,” Shepard said. Once here trousers were on the floor, Shepard grabbed Garrus by the collar and kissed him hard. She could already feel herself getting wet as a familiar throb between her legs appeared in full force.

She shivered as Garrus grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up over her head. “How long’s it been since I’ve gone down on you?” he asked.

“Probably close to a week,” she told him. She unhooked her bra as Garrus took off his pajama pants.

He knelt down, in front of the couch and patted the cushion in front of him. “Far too long,” he said, his mandibles spreading into a smirk. “Let’s fix that.”

Shepard didn’t need to be told twice, sitting down on the couch, lifting her hips so Garrus could slide her underwear off. Once she was naked, Garrus brought his nose right next to her cunt and took a deep breath. “Best smell in the world,” he said. Shepard had to hold back a laugh as he purposely flicked his mandibles against her inner thighs. Bastard knew that tickled.

But then he dragged his tongue along her cunt and Shepard didn’t care what else Garrus did, so long as he kept doing _that._

She closed her eyes as he worked, running her fingertips up and down her torso and thighs, before settling them on his crest. His tongue focused on the area around her clit while he started to slowly fuck her with a talon. And when he flicked his tongue directly against her clit, Shepard opened her eyes wide, arching her back and moaning Garrus’ name loudly.

That’s when she realized the shutters of the window were completely pulled back. _Anyone_ could look in the window and see Garrus kneeling in front of her, licking her cunt.

“Oh my god,” Shepard said, almost in a whisper, a far cry from her moans just a moment ago.

Garrus lifted his head at once, but his talon kept fucking her at a steady pace. “You okay, Shepard?”

“The window.”

He turned his head and said “Crap,” the moment he saw the open shutters, yet Shepard noticed how his free hand went straight to his cock and started stroking. “You want me to stop?”

Shepard met his eyes then as her hand moved down to her clit, swollen and sensitive. They had talked about this, vaguely and with no real intention of doing anything, of someone watching them. The idea thrilled Shepard when they talked about voyeurism as they fucked, but in practice, she really did just like the two of them together. But this chance might never come again.

“Don’t you dare,” she said, sounding more confident than she felt as she brought her hands up to her breasts, rolling her nipples. “I don’t care if anyone sees us. Galaxy already knows we’re together.”

Apparently that was all the invitation Garrus needed, going back to licking her cunt. Shepard raised her hips, wanting his talon deeper inside her as he tasted her. But then he removed his talon completely and replaced it with his tongue. “Fuck,” Shepard whispered. “Oh god, Garrus, this feels so good.”

He hummed, and the vibrations coursed through her entire body, causing her to almost claw at the leather seats. And when he took his talon, already coated with her wetness and pushed it gently into her ass, Shepard came undone. She repeated his name, over and over as he kept fucking her with his tongue as she orgasmed. Once she was finally spent, Shepard leaned back her head and sighed. “You’re too good at that.”

“Ready to keep going?” Garrus asked and she heard the neediness in his subvocals. Shepard looked down and saw his hand wrapped around his cock, hard and swollen.

“For you?” Shepard asked, still slightly breathless. “Always.”

Garrus sat on the couch almost immediately. She swung a leg over his hips and lowered herself onto his cock as slowly as she could, wanting to tease him a bit. Centimeter by centimeter, she took his cock, holding her breath as she felt him stretch her out deliciously.

“Need you to move faster than that, Shepard,” Garrus said as he put his hands on her waist. “I’m dying here.”

“I’m on top,” Shepard said, lifting her hips almost painfully slow. “I set the pace.”

He groaned, but made no move to change their positions. But by then, Shepard had enough of being slow. She wanted them to fuck hard and fast, knowing anyone could look through the window and see them together.

So Shepard started to move.

“You like this?” Garrus asked, his voice low and his subvocals filthy. Shepard gripped his collar so tight her knuckles were turning white. Her thighs practically shook from exertion, trying to fuck him as hard as she could. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her balanced. “Anyone could look in and see us fucking right now.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Shepard moaned as they continued to fuck. Her breasts bounced almost painfully as she brought herself as high as she could before slamming back down on Garrus’ cock. “Maybe I want everyone to know how good you fuck.” Her words were disjointed and breathless, but she didn’t care. Especially not when Garrus started pushing his hips up, matching her thrusts.

They quieted after that and Shepard could only close her eyes and rest her brow against Garrus’. Her breasts pressed against his carapace; she’d regret it later, thanks to chaffing, but right now the only things that mattered in her universe was Garrus, his cock and the sound of sex - slick and nearly vulgar - filling the room.

Garrus’ subvocals changed to slightly a higher pitch and Shepard knew he was ready to come. “I need to feel you come, Garrus,” she said, moving her hands from his collar to either side of his neck before digging her nails into his hide. Her thrusts slowed to a grind, taking him up completely inside her, so deep she could feel his sheath rub against her cunt.

“You first,” he said with a groan. Shepard gasped as he pressed his talon right against her clit. “So tight when you come.”

She thought to try to stave off her orgasm, try to make Garrus come first, a game they’ve played before. But when he whispered, “How many people are gonna see how I make you come, Shepard?” she had no chance. Shepard let out a sharp cry, bracing her thighs as she grinded against his cock and talon.

Keeping quiet wasn’t an option. Shepard moaned “Fuck, Garrus,” drawing out the words as her orgasm rippled through her body. She clamped around his cock as tight as she could, determined to make him feel just as good.

And then his hips stilled. Shepard started moving up and down again, working through her own aftershocks as he gripped her thighs, digging his talons into her skin. Shepard didn’t take her eyes off his face as his mandibles tightened and his eyes closed. She felt the warm rush of heat as he held his breath and stayed clenched around him, not wanting to let him go yet.

“Damn,” Garrus said, breathing heavy. His hands moved to her ass, rubbing large circles with his palms. “Hold on.”

Shepard had to hold onto his collar as Garrus reached over and grabbed something from the floor. A moment later, he draped her leather coat over her ass. “Little too late for modesty, I think,” she said, pressing her lips against his mouth plates.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Garrus said as he looked behind her out the big picture window. “Think anyone actually saw us?”

“Is it wrong that I sort of hope someone did?” Shepard asked, feeling a blush redden her cheeks. She just had sex in front of a huge window with cars driving past. Blushing seemed a bit silly at this point. So she stood up, being careful to keep her back towards the window and the coat covering her ass.

Garrus let out a laugh. “Long as no one took video,” he said.

A moment later, his cock retreated into his sheath and his plates started to close. Shepard held out her hand. “Maybe we can move to a room with no windows? And possibly a door?” She rested her weight on one foot and grinned at Garrus. “I did tell the crew they’re welcome anytime.”

Shepard smiled as he put his hand in hers before pulling himself up. He dragged a talon along her jaw and said, “And you need sleep, if I recall.”

Nodding, Shepard grabbed her t-shirt and threw it on. Then being careful to keep her ass covered by her jacket, Shepard walked over to the control panel by the front door and closed the shutters on the picture window. Any sense of exhibitionism was long gone. It would be quite some time before she’d want to try that again, as thrilling in the moment as it felt. Though she didn’t regret any moment.

Hand in hand, they started walking up there stairs. Shepard started thinking of all those comfortable beds and various surfaces in all those comfortable rooms. “Think we can fuck in every room before the week is over?”

Garrus laughed and squeezed her hand. “I do love a challenge.”


	9. Oh Really?

It’s now or never, Shepard decides. She and Garrus are in her cabin, on the couch, Shepard with his feet in his lap. More than a week’s passed since the assault on the Collector Base, and Garrus has spent every night in her bed since.

“So the other night, when you were going down on me…” Shepard asks quietly.

Garrus puts down his datapad and picks up one of Shepard’s feet, kneading the heel of his palm into her arch. The move practically makes her forget what she wants to ask. “I’m happy to give a repeat performance right now, Shepard,” Garrus says.

“Maybe in a bit,” Shepard says, thinking of that tongue of his between her thighs. “You put your talon in my ass…”

He picks up her other foot. “If I recall correctly, you seemed to enjoy that.”

Shepard feels her cheeks redden, remembering the sensation. “I did,” she admits. She takes a breath, and hopes she doesn’t come across to silly with her next words. “Would you be interested in more than a talon?”

Garrus pauses, and Shepard hears a thrum that she doesn’t quite recognize. There’s lust, she knows that sound now, but something else mingled in there she still needs to learn.

“You asking me to fuck you in the ass, Shepard?” he says, dragging the tip of her talon along the instep of her foot. “Because I can get behind that.”

Shepard says nothing as she thinks of what he just said, instead only tilting her head, a smirk on her lips.

“Wait,” Garrus says, dropping his chin practically to his chest. “Why does anyone let me say anything?”

A laugh escapes Shepard’s lips as she moves across the sofa and settles into his lap. “Oh really?” she asks playfully. “You can get behind that?”

He presses his mouth plates against her lips then, a sensation Shepard has grown to cherish since the night she taught him how to kiss. “Now you’re just changing the subject,” Shepard says, as he lifts her shirt and settles his palms on her waist.

“Is it working?” Garrus asks, so eagerly, that Shepard can only say yes.


	10. Drunk Kiss II

The turian homeless situation looks like it is finally getting better, Garrus decides, as he looks at the report on his omni-tool. Good enough that he can put the report away and wait for Shepard to say goodnight to Tali downstairs.

From what he can tell, by the sounds of her and Tali singing songs from Fleet and Flotilla, Shepard is drunk. Very drunk. She didn’t even realize she knew that musical.

As he waits for Shepard to come upstairs, Garrus slides his hand down his loose-fitting pajama pants, and starts to stroke the seam of his plates. When she’s drunk like this, Shepard likes to give sloppy blowjobs, and he will not mind being on the receiving end at all tonight. Hopefully some of the stress will leave his shoulders. They might officially be on shore leave, but Garrus is spending every day in the docks, working with Tactus.

“Oh, Bellicus.”

Garrus looks up, brow plates furrowed in confusion. But there’s Shepard, draped against the doorway, a blanket covering her head, in a poor imitation of a quarian veil, and holding a clear plastic bowl from the kitchen in front of her face.

He has to cough to keep himself from laughing. She looks ridiculous, but it’s been far too long since he’s seen a smile like the one on her face. So Garrus takes a breath and says, “Shalei, you’re here.”

Her steps are slightly wobbly, but she crawls up on the bed somehow, still holding the bowl. “We only have tonight, Bellicus.” Garrus takes the bowl out of her hands and when he does, Shepard bursts out laughing. “Let’s not waste it.”

He can barely understand what she’s trying to say, she’s laughing so hard. But then Shepard pulls him down for a kiss and as her hands press against his seam, he decides it doesn’t really matter.


	11. Tell Me

Fucking feels different when it might be the last time. Kisses last longer. Nails dig deeper. Hips thrust harder.

When Shepard comes, her body stilling as she grabs onto his cowl, all Garrus can think is, _please don’t let this be the last time._

But he knows it probably will be. They both do. How can it not with the Normandy heading to Earth to try to stop the impossible? Surviving the Cerberus Station already took one miracle. And turians don’t believe in miracles.

Shepard rolls onto her side, entwining her fingers in his, an unspoken invitation to wrap his arms around her. So he does. “How much time to we have?” she whispers in her darkened quarters.

“Twenty minutes, maybe?” Garrus says just as softly, pressing his mouth plates against her shaved head. “EDI will let us know.”

He debates whether or not to close his eyes - turians are experts at power napping - but decides he’d rather stay awake. So instead Garrus takes the palm of his hand and gently strokes Shepard’s stomach. It’s harder than it was a year ago, more muscle, less fat than the first time they lay like this.

But that’s Shepard all over. She’s thinner than she’s even been, even with her Yeoman trying to keep her fed with three meals a day.

“Garrus?”

“Yeah?” he asks, bringing her in closer. She’s not wearing a shirt of any kind, so there will probably be some chaffing, but he doubts either one of them cares right now.

“I’m not scared of dying,” she says, grabbing his hand. “Not really.But I am scared they’ll turn me into a husk.”

Garrus closes his eyes. Not a day goes by lately without him having that same thought, seeing himself as a Maurader, not recognizing the people closest to him and only wanting to serve the Reapers. “Me, too,” he admits. “You know I’ll take you out if that happens. I promise.”

“Same,” Shepard says and Garrus feels a burden lifted off his shoulders. Shepard keeps her promises. “I’ll find a way if that happens. Promise.”

There’s nothing more to be said, not now. So Garrus squeezes her hand as the stars outside her window speed by.


	12. Invite Me

Felt strange to be in Shepard’s cabin without her next to him. But she had told him to use her cabin like his own, and Garrus was determined to take everything she said at face value, and to stop looking for hidden meanings behind her words.

But it was so _easy_ to fall into that trap, to wonder if she really wanted him there, or if she was humoring him. Garrus would have thought after being back on the _Normandy_ for a couple of weeks now, he’d be past that.

Guess not.

Trying to shake off the discomfort, Garrus sat down on the couch, in the middle, and rested his arms on the back. From here, he stared directly at the bed, covers still crumpled from this morning.

The hide at his neck warmed, thinking about this morning, when he had knelt behind Shepard, and they fucked varren-style. Garrus’ plates started spreading as he pictured Shepard on her hands and knees, her head resting against the mattress. _Fuck._ She had been so wet he had to dig his talons into her hips, leaving three bright red marks on each side, which would still probably be there tonight.

And now his cock strained at his sheath, begging to be let out. Garrus debated for a moment - was it rude to jerk off in her cabin without her? - before deciding if he wanted to get any work done for the Primarch tonight, he had to rub one out.

Thankfully, he wore civilian clothes. So Garrus lifted his hips, and being careful of his hip spurs, and pulled his trousers down to his knees. He guided his cock out of his sheath and squeezed the base, before groaning in pleasure.

It was then he realized the critical flaw in his plan - the bottle of lube was on the nightstand, and Garrus had no desire to stand. Good old fashioned spit would have to do. But first, Garrus took his talons and started massaging his sheath, letting the pressure in his cock build.

His eyes closed as he ran this talons lightly over the thin hide, pressing down slightly on his balls. Garrus didn’t groan, but his subvocals were filthy, and he hadn’t even started to work his cock yets

“If this isn’t the best sight for a girl to come home to, I don’t know what is.”

Garrus’ eyes flew open at Shepard’s voice, but he didn’t stop touching himself. “Thought you could use a pick me up,” Garrus said, breathing hard.

He watched as she slowly walked over the bed, picking up the lube from the nightstand. She held out the bottle towards him. “Perhaps this would help?”

“Or you could come over here and join me,” Garrus said, moving one hand to his waist, stroking the hide there.

“Not this time,” Shepard said with a smirk. He barely had enough time to react as she tossed the bottle of lube to him. Catching it one-handed, Garrus didn’t say a word, but subvocally asked a question.

Shepard walked over to him, hips swaying a bit more than usual. She sat down on the coffee table, so he had a leg on either side of her. “This time, I just want to watch.”


	13. Happiest we Ever Were

“There, there. It’s okay. I know there are _other_ things you’re good at.”

Shepard leaned her head against Garrus’ shoulder, closing her eyes as his talons tightened around her waist. More than one skycar had started to slow down as they passed, and she wondered if she would unknowingly be in the news tonight, not because of the war, but because of her love life. Taking a deep breath, Shepard decided she didn’t care. Let the galaxy know she managed to fall in love while still fighting a war.

Garrus moved, then, so they faced each other, his brow resting on hers. Her eyes opened and she gave Garrus a smile, one she hoped looked like trouble. “How ‘bout I show you what I’m good at?” she said, just loud enough he could hear her over the sounds of the Presidium.

His mandibles flared in surprise. “Wait, now?” he asked as his talons dug into her waist.

“Well…” Shepard said, leaning forward and lightly pressing her lips to his mouth plates. “You did rent a perfectly good skycar. From the looks of it, there’s a fairly roomy backseat.” She rested her palms on the side of his neck, scratching the hide with her fingernails. “I’d hate to think you’d miss out on the full experience.”

He shifted his legs in the way Shepard recognized to make room for his spreading groin plates. Shepard smiled, and with a practiced hand, unlatched the codpiece for his armor before Garrus could even realize what she was doing.

The retaliation was swift. Before Shepard even had a chance to respond, he had her pinned against the skycar, nuzzling her neck, his hand pressing against her cunt through the fabric of her trousers. Thankfully no one would be able to see what they were doing from this angle.

Shepard made her counter move right away, slipping her fingers through the slit in his undersuit, gently tracing his sheath. His plates were already spread, and she could feel the tip of his cock poking out of his sheath.

“I’m about to come out,” Garrus said, somewhat breathless. “Fun as showing the entire Presidium my cock might be, we really need to get in the car.”

“Worried Bailey might give us a fine?” Shepard asked as Garrus opened the door to the skycar.

“Car’s in your name, Shepard,” Garrus said. “Anyone looks up the plates, they’ll see it was rented by a SPECTRE. Didn’t want to worry about being stopped.”

Shepard laughed as she climbed into the back seat of the car. Of _course_ he put the car in her name. Garrus quickly followed her inside the car. As he settled himself onto the seat, Garrus pinched his mandibles against his face tight and squeezed his eyes. It was a look that Shepard hated, because it usually meant that he was in pain.  

“Garrus?” Shepard asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.  

He raised his hips and Shepard saw what was wrong immediately. The lower part of his chest piece, where there was a curved V-shape, was pushing into his sheath. That could not be comfortable.  At all.  

“Help me get the chest piece off,” he said. They hands worked together until the chest piece was placed on the front seat. Garrus’ hands went for his sheath, but once contact was made, he pulled them back.

“Crap,” he muttered as he took off his armored gloves and threw them on the front seat. “Ow.”  

Shepard could only put her hand to her forehead. “This isn’t the sexy interlude I imaged,” Shepard said, trying to hold back a laugh. She took one of his hands and started lightly drawing nonsense patterns on his palm with her fingernails - a move he particularly liked. “You okay?”

He nodded and rested the back of his head on his cowl. With his free hand he gestured towards his cock. “Work your magic and make it better?”

“Gladly,” Shepard said, bringing her legs up and settling her weight on her knees. Leaning forward, she started kissing and licking his necks, while her fingers concentrated on his sheath. Not surprisingly, his cock had retreated back into the safety of its sheath. If Shepard had learned anything from sleeping with Garrus, is that turian cocks are fickle little fuckers. Once they decided it wasn’t time for a fuck, they tended not to want to come back out again without a lot of encouragement.

Sheath play would have to do.

Listening to the want in Garrus’ subvocals, Shepard dragged her top teeth down his neck, biting just slightly above the collar of his undersuit. She bent over so that her face was right at his sheath. The metal of his armor was cold enough to be uncomfortable against her cheek. Determined to keep going, Shepard twisted her neck to try to lick down the seam of his sheath.

She tried, and promptly felt a spasm in her neck. “Fuck,” she muttered. One thing Shepard didn’t mess around with was her body, considering she needed to be at her absolute best at all time. So when her neck kept cramping, Shepard sat up quickly.

Or at least she tried to until the top of her head ran into the tip of Garrus’ mandible.

They both cried out in pain this time. “Damnit,” Shepard said, as she rubbed the top of her head.

Garrus had his hand on his mandible, stretching his jaw. “I don’t think this is going to work, Shepard,” he said quietly.

She nodded, turning so that she was sitting next to Garrus, instead of facing him. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. “Thought it would be a nice way to end the afternoon.” Garrus put his arm around her, and she leaned against him, content to simply stay here for a bit. “You okay?”

“You mean will my sheath ever recover by being fondled by my armor?” Garrus asked. “Does a man ever really recover from that, Shepard?”

She chuckled and put her arm around his waist.

“Shepard?” Garrus asked after a brief silence.

“Yeah?” Shepard said, closing her eyes, wondering how long they could stay in the car before needing to leave the Presidium.

“Realized I didn’t follow vid protocol earlier, before the shooting contest,” Garrus said. Shepard looked up at the sudden nervousness she heard in his subvocals. “You said something very important and I didn’t respond…”

“It’s okay, Garrus,” Shepard said softly, remembering her disappointment when he didn’t say ‘I love you’ back earlier. “You kissed me like you meant it.”

“Damn right I did,” Garrus said. He looked down their eyes locked. “I love you, Commander Shepard.”

Shepard couldn’t keep the grin off her face if she tried. The right words didn’t seem to want to appear, so she ignored the crink in her neck and pressed her lips against his mouth plates.

“Now let’s get back to the _Normandy_ so we can fuck in a real bed,” Garrus said, opening the skycar door.

“Agreed.”

She followed him at once. Garrus loved her. Loved _her._ Shepard couldn’t think of a better way to end an afternoon.


	14. Things said through your teeth

“What are you doing?” Shepard asked with a laugh as Garrus nuzzled her hip as his talons trailed down her inner thigh.

“Saw this move in a vid, Shepard,” Garrus said. “Want to give it a try.”

Thankfully, Shepard had nowhere to be for the rest of the night, so they could actually take their time in bed for once. Garrus already lay naked in bed, while Shepard still wore her bra and underwear, a thong she changed into when Garrus said he was on his way up.

“You know I’ll try anything once,” Shepard said, running the palm of her hand over his fringe.

“And you have no idea how much that’s appreciated,” Garrus said, sounding serious.

She watched Garrus turn to his side and study her underwear. He made a move almost to bite the string, but then pulled back. “Hmm. I don’t think this move had turians in mind,” he said with a chuckle.

“What are you even trying to do?” Shepard asked as she slide her hand in her underwear to start playing with her clit. She’d much prefer to just get naked and have his hands on her, but sometimes when Garrus gets an idea in his head he simply won’t let go.

“Wait, I’ve got it,” Garrus said, taking his hands and pulling on the string. Shepard watched in amazement as he placed the string in his mouth behind his front two bottom teeth.

His mouth was so close she could feel the small puffs of his breath. He rarely used his teeth in their sex play, but when he did… Shepard sucked in her breath and pressed down a bit harder on her clit.

Garrus started to crawl down the bed, slowly. Shepard watched as one side of her underwear started to go down her thigh, while the other side stayed in place.

He stopped and looked up at her. “Raise your hips,” he said, his voice slightly garbled because of the fabric. Shepard obeyed and her underwear started to slide down her thighs. Both sides this time.

Shepard moaned, still touching herself, feeling some of the tension from the day fading away as she worked. With her other hand, Shepard took some of her wetness from her cunt for her clit, so she could apply more pressure.

She was getting close, it never took long for her to orgasm the first time. “Garrus,” she said. “Fuck.”

Looking down, Shepard saw that her underwear was down to her knees and still in Garrus’ teeth. Garrus, however, only appeared to have eyes for her cunt.

With a breath, she stopped touching herself, not wanting to ruin his little game. “Getting ahead of myself, sorry,” Shepard said.

“No, don’t stop,” Garrus said. He opened his mouth and used his hands to take her underwear from out behind his teeth. “This was hot in the vid, but requires way too much effort for a turian.”

“Well, then,” Shepard said, putting her hands back where they were. “What sort of vid?”

“Human male, turian female,” Garrus said quickly, pulling her underwear off completely with his hands. “I promise it was hot.”

“I believe you,” Shepard said, her breathing uneven. The pressure was building in her core and she was ready to let go. No, she _needed_ to let go.

And then Garrus was suddenly at her side again, whispering how much he wanted to fuck her, and how amazing she looked, while placing his hand on her belly, and Shepard unfurled, digging her heels into the mattress while moaning out Garrus’ name.

They didn’t say anything for a few moments while Shepard caught her breath. “Good try,” she said, turning onto her side.

Garrus snorted and Shepard bit her lip, seeing how Garrus was hard and completely out of his sheath. “I think I’ll do the rest the old fashioned way,” he said. He put his arms around her and unhooked her bra effortlessly.

He stopped then, and opened his mouth wide, letting Shepard see all of his teeth. “You okay?” Shepard asked.

“That kind of hurt my jaw,” Garrus said sheepishly.

“Poor guy,” Shepard said, licking the bare hide at his neck. “Let me kiss it and make it better.”


	15. Spin the Bottle Kiss

Shepard closed her eyes, feeling far more relaxed than the commander of the _Normandy_ had a right to be. This was the best bottle of dual-chilarity wine Garrus had found yet. Too bad they already drank the whole damn thing. If she wasn’t so damn comfortable on the couch right now, she’d go grab another bottle of something so they could keep drinking.

They deserved a bit of relaxation, especially after the day they had on Sur’Kesh. With Mordin and Eve safe in the medical bay, Shepard and Garrus went to her quarters to split that really excellent bottle of wine.

“You’ve completely checked out, haven’t you?” Garrus said. Even drunk, Shepard could hear the amusement in his subvocals. “What did I just say?”

She nodded as he ran the palm of his hand over her shaved head. “Something about horny teenage turians.” Her eyes opened and she smirked. “Tell me more. I want to hear _all_ about young, horny Garrus Vakarian, who fucked anything that moved.”

“It wasn’t exactly like that, Shepard,” Garrus said. At her raised eyebrow, he let out of laugh. “Okay, it was mostly like that. Turians are encouraged to experiment a bit, especially once we get to basic and things are so stressful.”

“So how did horny turian teenagers hook up? I’ve got to imagine there’s a turian version of ‘seven minutes in heaven’ or ‘spin the bottle.’” Shepard said, moving so she sat on the edge of the couch and deliberately stretching her arms over her head to tease Garrus a bit.

“I think every society has spin the bottle,” he said.

The bottle of wine they shared stood in the middle of the coffee table. Shepard leaned forward and placed it on its side. With a grin at Garrus, she spun the bottle, hoping it would land on them or the bed. Even the bathroom would work.

And then it stopped. Pointing directly at the fishtank.

“We have a winner,” Garrus said, with a laugh. “Go make out with your fish, Shepard.”

He tapped her ass, and Shepard decided her dignity was on the line. Standing up as carefully as she could, she took a step. Things weren’t too blurry or unsteady, so she took another and another until she stood in front of the fish tank.

Behind her, she could hear Garrus standing up, but she didn’t pay him any attention, focusing only on the fish in front of her. She really should give them names one of these days…

Just when she was about to lean forward and quickly press her lips against the fish tank, Garrus’ hand on her shoulder turned her around. Shepard’s breath hitched as he pinned her against the glass, his hands grabbing her ass to lift her up. She wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist with a grin.

“Maybe make out with me instead,” Garrus said, his voice low.

Shepard squirmed against him as his tongue - oh _fuck_ , his tongue - licked a trail down her neck. And then his mouth plates were against her lips, and she decided that she won spin the bottle after all.  


End file.
